¿Why the name?
by Fomalhaut16
Summary: Los países contarán porqué se llaman como se llaman. El origen de sus nombres.


**Esto me parece súper interesante y quise compartirlo aquí.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo saben.**

* * *

-Ciao, Yo soy Italia y hoy estoy aquí con mi hermano Romano. Con los muchachos nos pusimos de acurdo en algo y decidimos contarles acerca de nuestros nombres. Romano ahora va a habla de por qué nos llamamos Italia, y de donde viene ese nombre. Son todos tuyos Romano.

-Bien, ahora presten atención idiotas, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo así que seré claro: el nombre de _Italia_ surgió en el siglo V aC, y viene de la palabra _vitulo_ que significaría "ternero", ¿gracioso no? Lo del ternero explica el hecho de que el ganado bovino se dio bien en la península en esa época.

Aunque otra versión es que es posible que _Italia_ derive de la palabra _viteliú_ que significaría en italico antiguo toro, confirmando lo anterior.

¡No me digan que no lo entendieron porque lo expliqué lo mejor que pude!

-Eso fue interesante Romano gracias. Bueno, esto es el origen de nuestro nombre, Italia.

Ahora los dejo con mio amore Alemania, ¡Ciao!

* * *

¡Muy bien, ¿estás listo para esto? Más vale que sí, asique pon atención, lo que voy a explicar no es nada fácil, pero daré mi esfuerzo: Mi nombre en español es Alemania, en francés Allemagne, y en portugués Alemanha. En todas las lenguas latinas suena parecido, esto se debe a que deriva del latín, Germania. En italiano me llamo Germania al igual que en Rumano. Alemania (todas sus versiones latinas) derivada del latín Germania. Los Alamanes eran el pueblo germánico más cercano a los romanos, y por ellos los romanos nombraron a todos los demás germanos como los alamanes, de allí surgieron los gentilicios de los "germanos" y los "alemanes". En inglés, Germany, es una obvia traducción del latín Germania.

Ahora, en alemán me llamo Deutschland, que deriva del alemán antiguo _diutisciu land,_ lo significaría diutisc es "popular o gente".

Es confuso lo sé, cuando se lo explique a Italia no entendió nada, pero bueno, Italia es Italia, no puedo pedir mucho.

Creo que he terminado.

* * *

Buenos días, o noches, como sea, hoy les vengo a explicar el significado de mi nombre. Nada más. Japón es la traducción de Nipón o Nihon, que significa, literalmente, el _origen del sol_. Los caracteres con los que se escribe Nihon es de origen chino ... ¡eso no quiere decir nada !. Y al saber esto, es obvio que el apodo Nación del Sol o Sol naciente es porque literalmente me llamo así.

Nada más.

* * *

¡Hola, aquí Estados Unidos! ¡Hoy vengo a decirles porqué me llamo como me llamo! Aunque a decir verdad ... es obvio. Me llamo Estados Unidos porque, cuando me independicé, se unireron los trece estados (colonias inglesas), y así nació mi nombre. ¿Y de América? Bueno, el _de América_ es obvio también, es porque soy del continente América. Muchos utilizan erróneamente el Norteamérica para describirme pero esto está mal dicho. En norteamérica también está mi hermano Canadá y mi hermano México.

A decir verdad mi nombre no es mi original, pero ... ¡sigo siendo genial! Algunos también me conocen como Columbia, por Colón.

* * *

Bueno, es mi turno. Soy Inglaterra, no Gran Bretaña, no Reino Unido, Inglaterra. Digo esto porque está mal pensar en mi cuando se usan estos términos ya que se está invisibilizando a mis hermanos. Aún así, los contaré de donde viene el nombre _Bretaña_ y mi nombre, Inglaterra.

 _Bretaña_ derivada del nombre en latín Britania que fue como el Imperio Romano nombró a la isla habitada por los celtas britones y bretones.

Es _Gran Bretaña_ es porque existe una zona más pequeña llamada Britania en Francia.

En cuanto a mi nombre, la historia lo explica siempre todo. Cuando fui invadido por los germanos anglos y sajones, Francia comenzó a llamarse Anglae terra (que significa Tierra de anglos), y ese nombre fue adoptado por todos. En español es Inglaterra (Ingla de anglos, terra por tierra), y así todos.

Hasta que yo mismo lo acepté y lo traduje a mi idioma. Englaland, hasta que se transformó en England. ¿Súper interesante verdad?

* * *

Bonjour, es turno del bello Francia, yo. Se que debes morir de ansias por saber de mí a fondo, muy a fondo, y por ello, te develaré el porqué de mi hermoso nombre. En francés, France, es un derivado del nombre en latín Francia, que significa país de los francos. Como ustedes saben, fui invadido por los germanos francos y de allí mi nombre, tierra de francos. No hace falta demasiadas palabras para describirme, con saberlo y sentirme basta.

* * *

¡Privet! Aquí esta Rusia, ya me estaba cansando de esperar. Bueno, comencemos: bueno, mi nombre en ruso es Rossiya que significaría "tierra de los Rus"

En cuanto a la palabra _Rus_ , es la forma eslava en la que se llamaba a los comerciantes suecos que fundarían el estado de Rus de Kiev.

La palabra en español Rusia viene de la traducción griega, Rosía, y así al inglés.

¡Hasta ahora esto es todo, Da!

* * *

¡Hola, aquí esta China! El fantástico de China. Bueno jovencitos, seguro que en muchos idiomas me conocen como China, pero mi nombre en mi idioma es Zhongguo, ¿bastante diferente verdad ?, y esto significa literalmente "El Reino del Medio".

¿Y entonces porque todos me conocen como China ?, bueno, China viene del persa Cin, que a su vez es la traducción del sanscrito Cina, que se refiere a la dinastía Quin. A lo largo de mi vida y de las dinastías me cambié mucho de nombre. Todos me conocen como China pero me llamó Zhōngguó, el reino del medio.

* * *

Hola, soy Canadá, el olvidado y poco interesante hermano gemelo de Estados Unidos. Pero yo insisto en que soy en realidad muy interesante.

Mi nombre _Canadá_ deriva de la palabra iroquesa (idioma nativo americano) Kanata, que significó _asentamiento_ , muy probablemente a los primeros asentamientos en la zona de Quebec.

Bueno ... eso es todo ...

* * *

 **No sé si me gustó como quedo, pero quise hacerlo y algún día lo continuaré.**


End file.
